icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xxcreddier4presidentxx/So What You're Asking For Is No Seddie? No Creddie? No Ships, Just Friends?
This blog is a response to the noticeably significant amount of users who are simply okay with Cardiam (Creddiam, Cameddie, ect...) friendship as the only canon ending ship. No, this is not a judgement against those of you who are fine with this idea because even I think it could possibly be the right way to go. But still, something would be holding me back. First off, I don't think that Dan did either of the ships any justice. I would even go as far as to say he butchered both of our shipping stories (Just in my opinion. No offence to anyone who enjoyed iSaved Your Life or the Seddie arc). If they ended up as just friends, I couldn't help but wonder if I'm the only one who'd feel as if something were missing. I'd feel like one of the ships needed to happen or it just wouldn't be...right. Five years of history for Creddie and Seddie and then in the end...nothing happens??? Yes, it'll be (quote) 'fair,' (unquote) since both of our beloved ships ended in break-up, and yes it'll be a great blow to overconfident shippers. Yes, it'll be satisfying for some neutral shippers and non-shippers, who could care less about all the shipping drama to begin with, but....I'm not sure if I'm okay with that and I wanted to use this blog to ask you your opinion. If you think it's okay, why do you feel that way? I just really want to understand how you can so easily drop something you've been loving for years. I will be the first to agree with you that the show is very different now. But...does that make you want to ignore the good times? Please ask yourself: 1. Are you really okay with it? Think back to the beginning for a moment. Say you're a Creddie shipper (like me) who didn't enjoy iSaved Your Life. Or if you're a Seddier who found the arc much less than satisfactory. Just because those episodes made you lose hope a little and yearn for trio friendship rather than the unsavory mess that were the relationships, did those mistakes of Dan's make you forget about the other moments your ship had in Season 1, Season 2, Season 3? All the shipping videos you watched, all the fanfictions you read, all the moments you spent with your fellow-shippers. You'd be willing to trade all of that to rewind back to the beginning as if none of it ever happened? Of course it will have happened, but it would be treated as if it wouldn't have if Dan decides to go for friendship only. You want that? What about the feeling you used to have in your heart. About the times when you used to say, "Creddie HAS to happen!" "If Seddie doesn't happen, I'll DIE" "I don't care what anyone says, it always was and will always be Creddie." "Seddie was always meant to be and one day it WILL have it's chance!" Have you really forgotten in your heart the times when you used to say'' "They belong together?" What's different now? Why do you no longer feel that feeling of need? "They '''need' to be together." And now you're happy with just friends? Have you forgetten those feelings you used to have? Would you seriously rather that none of it is ever mentioned again and Carly, Sam, and Freddie are simply three best friends who had a rather tiring past experience trying to date each other, ending in mutual agreement to be nothing more than friends? Did you really forget about the glory days to that degree? ' Now you may be nodding your head. ''"That's exactly what I want," you may be saying right about now. '''2. Okay, then. Well I want you to ask yourselves another question. If episodes like iKiss, iSaved Your Life, and iOMG, NEVER existed, would you still care for iCarly the same as you do today? Freddie's crush on Carly completely fades after season 1 and is never shown in a serious light (iSpeed Date never happens) and is never mention again even when the show ends. Even episodes like iSpeed Date and iReunite With Missy are treated as if they'd never happened. All shipping moments are equally ignored. Let's just all take a moment to pretend that Creddie and Seddie do not exist. No, not just the major shipping episodes. ALL moments. ALL episodes with even the tiniest little hints including our favorites that we used to ''spaz ''over: Freddie: to Carly I am over it. Seriously! I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain! (iPilot) '' ''Freddie: You want to kiss me? Sam: Kiss you?! Dude, I'd rather... not do that at this time, but I appreciate your kind offer. (iHeart Art) '' ''Carly: about Gibby Aww, poor kid. It must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back. Freddie: at Carly sadly. Carly: Sorry. (iWin a Date) '' ''Freddie: You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him. Sam: But I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you. (iDon't Want to Fight) '' ''Freddie a good-looking guy You're a male model? Good-Looking Guy: Well, I was, but I quit modeling 'cause now I'm a lead singer in this really cool band, and we-- Freddie: Carly would hate you. Good-Looking Guy: But, no... Freddie: annoyed Get out of here! (iSpeed Date) '' ''Freddie: Maybe Carly’s right. Maybe you’re just jealous of Missy. Sam: Okay just… forget it... don't believe me. away Freddie: after her Tell me one reason why I should believe you! Sam: Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything? without another word Freddie: upset expression (iReunite With Missy) '' ''Freddie: I fixed the screen so it swings out 18% faster now. Carly: amused, giggles Okay, you've gotta get a girlfriend. Freddie: I know... brightens up and gives her a flirty look Uh-- Carly: smiles No. Freddie: sadly Yeah. (iRocked The Vote) '' ''Carly: No. You care about Sam! Freddie: sighs Well, she was really upset.... Carly: And you said Sam wasn’t your friend! Freddie: Yeah, whatever... Carly: Yeah, whatever! (iReunite With Missy) '' ''in Mrs. Briggs' closet Freddie: gets flirty look and scoots very close behind Carly You know, this might no be so bad. Just you and me...alone.. Carly: Okay, we're in a serious situation here, this is no time to bust a move! Freddie: sad Right, sorry. (iSpy a Mean Teacher) '' ''Freddie: Aw Sam.. if you're in love with me just say so! Sam: Nyeeh! Freddie: Nyeeh! (iWas A Pageant Girl) '' ''and Freddie sit close on her couch and listen to her stereo as a romantic song plays Freddie: I like this song. his arm around Carly and giving her flirty smile Pretty romantic, huh? You feeling the mood? toilet flushes in the background Carly: says sarcastically Yeah, I'm feeling the mood. (iDon't Want to Fight) '' iCarly wouldn't be half as popular. There wouldn't be half as many users here on the wiki. Even I wouldn't love iCarly as much if these quotes and more did not exist. iCarly would have gotten boring a long time ago if there wasn't shipping to keep us pumped. It would just be another ordinary kids show. It'd be funny, but really that's all. And shows these days aren't just funny anymore. There are lots of themes and elements in the mix, not just comedy. Let's face it, in the world today there's just not really a such thing as a plain old comedy sitcom with no foreshadowing romances in them. And if it weren't for those romances, comedy TV wouldn't be as popular in 2011. '''3. The point of this blog was NOT to miraculously change your opinion. ' Even I don't believe in miracles :P It was to make you think, so I'm not telling you to go ship your old ship again. This isn't one of those 'One Blog Can Change the Future' type of things. Think about all you've hoped for in the past five years of the show and now you wish it never happened. Instead of enjoying the show, it's a bitter feeling. We no longer want Seddie and Creddie. Some of us wish it never existed or that we can put it all behind us and just 'all be friends like the characters'. Do you really wanna give up on your ship so easily? Do you really wish it all away just because recent episodes and behaviors of immature shippers spoiled it for you? Because it didn't turn out like the fanfictions, you want to give up your past of enjoying the shipping and move on from it? ' You don't even want to give Dan a chance to redeem himself?' Cause the show isn't over yet! Dan could be taking in our reactions to how he has treated the two couples and instead of us being open-minded and forgiving of him, hopeful for something better, we get bitter and depressing and hate on the episodes he has given us, wanting just friendship when a year ago if he had gone the friendship route, we would have been complaining. ' Let's face it. If iSpeed Date didn't exist I would have never started to LOVE iCarly the way I do now. For the vast majority of us, if there were no iKiss, '''you wouldn't even be on this wiki. ' If it weren't for great shipping moments/episodes, the iCarly fanbase wouldn't be half as huge. iCarly would still be a funny show with great friendship moments...but that's all it would be. Episodes like iOMG were back in the days when the wiki was booming. New comments every few seconds, tons of users, tons of blogs, people (relatively) getting along... Now you may say, "It's a comedy show after all." But comedy shows come with other elements like romance and friendship. It's just the honest truth that iCarly wouldn't be half as popular without the romance and drama. It would never have pulled so many people in and there's a 99.9% chance that '''you're one of those people. Dan can see the sadness in his fanbase right now and realize how little faith we have in him. What if he's considering Creddie right now? What if he's considering Seddie? But then he takes a look at us and thinks, "They have no faith in me. I give up on Seddie and Creddie. I regret it. They want friendship only and I'll give them just that." Is that what you really want? The truth is that many of us wouldn't even like iCarly right now if there were no Seddie and Creddie. Sure, some episodes would still be funny and entertaining, but in case you guys haven't noticed, the comedy AND the friendship on the show haven't been really great for quite a long time. You can say that Dan's losing his touch, or be mad at him for doing the ships, but with the comedy fading, why would you want him to get rid of the only thing holding the show together? ''The romances''. Let's face it. The iCarly gang are getting older. I think it would seem odd, or even unnatural for them not to be doing any dating amongst themselves. It's season 5 and they're 17 now. Not kids anymore. There are no more 'crushes' in the show anymore. The characters are doing a lot of dating and falling in love and that's just how it is with shows with main characters over the age of 15 or so. Otherwise, they just don't get good ratings. ' All shows have little things that appeal to the audience and it's not always romance (For example, Glee is famous for it's music and such). But I have to say, with iCarly it ''really influences who watches. I'm not talking about shippers right now, I'm talking about teenagers as a whole. Without shipping episodes, a lot of adults and teens wouldn't watch as much and iCarly would be considered 'a baby show' because of course there's no kissing/dating. The truth is, a good bunch of us on the wiki are teens or adults. Simple comedy isn't enough to keep us on here anymore. We want themes we can relate to, and that's not always the wacky adventures of the iCarly gang. Sometimes we need to see romance, whatever our reasons. The drama is what pulls us in, and don't deny it. Before iOMG I had given up on the shippings, thinking that Dan had completely dropped Creddie and would never do Seddie, so I was wasting my time hoping for a ship and of course this was in season 4 when comedy wasn't at it's best. I was close to leaving the iCarly fandom. It was getting boring and there just wasn't enough hope on our side. Now the shipping has gone so far and Dan has a chance to redeem himself and we want it to...stop? 'Think. ' You want the show to go back to friendship, but if we keep on getting episodes like iQ where none of the past romances are even so much as hinted at, you'd be happy? Were you happy with iQ? Did that feel normal to you? Because that episode was just friendship. 'That's what you're asking for right now. ' We don't have to like these moments: But what about our first moments?: Treated as if they'd never happened.... And they grow: '' ...And we want to forget about what we used to get excited for and cherished...'' And grow: '' ...And we we could care less about the hints Dan carefully planted for us...'' And grow: ...Because we think it just isn't worth the ship warring and fighting.... And grow: ...But what about the ship you used to love?.... And it stops, just to go back to how it was in the beginning? Just three best friends and that's all? "That's how it started, and that's how it needs to end," you may say. Some of you are okay with that even after reading my blog and '''that's okay. I didn't have the mindset to 'convert' you from your ways or anything of the sort. I just want you to see this from my perspective and think about what you're really suggesting. I'm not willing to just drop Creddie like a trash bag. Sure, I didn't love iSaved Your Life. But I loved iSpeed Date, iStage an Intervention, iBelieve in Bigfoot and so much more...you don't have to enjoy the 'big bang,' but didn't you like the evolution? :/ Truth. I don't even''' feel hopeful for Creddie right now. But does that mean I want it to be forgotten? It makes me angry that it's been two years since iSaved Your Life and there's been no on-screen closure for Creddie. It really, really does. But just because iSaved Your Life was (IMO) a bad episode and there has been a Seddie arc since then...should I just get over Creddie? No! I still have all of these other Creddie moments that remind me why I started to ship it in the first place! If you still don't care for your ship and you'd rather dump all of the memories of when you used to enjoy it, that's '''completely fine. But I hope you at least got something out of this. I just wouldn't be satisfied if Dan went for Creddiam/Cameddie/Cardiam. It would feel like more of a mistake than iSaved Your Life and the Seddie Arc. After all of the moments he's given us, it just seems wrong to forget and move on. Our Creddie and Seddie moments were much much too beautiful to let 4 or 5 episodes make us want to dump the romance for just trio friendship. Even if Creddie or Seddie happened, they'd still all three be friends anyway. So why would you rather have friendship than romance after Dan makes one mistake? Also, don't think this blog is to bag on the Creddiam friendship because I ship them hard, but there's not really much that's interesting or exciting about them when it all comes down to it. Not much you can do with them that hasn't already been done. There's trio friendship in every episode. It's been Carly/Sam/Freddie for 5 whole years. No fun in shipping sometihng that's already canon :P I just ask that you help me understand you. Because I really don't. All of the former-shippers who would rather have plain friendship than the hype of their ship happening is getting kind of sad and depressing. Of course, it's your decision and not mine whether you ship your ship or not, but I just really want your perspective on the whole situation. How does it feel right to you for there to be only friendship? I don't get it :/ And all opposed? Who agrees with me that a ship needs to happen?? I've been waiting for a ship since the show started :P No pairing in the end doesn't sound promising. So if agree you can comment as well. Thanks! Xxcreddier4presidentxx So vote 4 meee! Creddie ftw! 18:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Xxcreddier4presidentxx Category:Blog posts